<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птеродактили в животе. Бабочки прилагаются by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699864">Птеродактили в животе. Бабочки прилагаются</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary'>LuckyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Метки у Брока были очень необычные. Какие партнеры, такие и метки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птеродактили в животе. Бабочки прилагаются</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Метки соул-связи у Брока не просыпались долго. Почти все одноклассники бегали с яркими надписями на разных частях тела лет с двенадцати – именно к этому возрасту метки проявлялись окончательно, а он все ждал, когда полупрозрачные маленькие буквы, с рождения вьющиеся кольцами вокруг бицепсов на обеих руках, обретут положенный цвет и размер.</p><p>Но судьба, видимо, решила оттянуться на полную. Мало того, что Броку светило стать членом триады, хотя они не считались настолько уникальным явлением как квадры, так еще и эта перспектива находилась под большим вопросом. Подобные спящие метки, прочитать которые можно было с огромным трудом: под микроскопом, в солнечную погоду, при северо-восточном ветре, то есть почти нельзя, обычно встречались у вдовцов или у тех, чьи партнеры еще не родились или умерли до встречи. Оба варианта – прожить всю жизнь без истинной пары или обрести свое счастье лет в сорок – Брока абсолютно не радовали.</p><p>– Сынок, главное, что у тебя будут те, с кем ты станешь самым счастливым человеком на свете, – успокаивала мать, перемывая посуду после празднования очередного дня рождения.</p><p>– Не хочу быть старым, когда встречу их, – надулся шестнадцатилетний Брок.</p><p>– Глупостей не неси. Судьбе виднее, – веско ответил отец, вытирающий насухо тарелки. – Твой дед был старше бабушки на двадцать лет, и до последнего его дня они друг на друга насмотреться не могли.</p>
<hr/><p>Прошло чуть больше месяца, прежде чем не по-зимнему теплой декабрьской ночью Брок проснулся от ощущения леденящего холода на правом бицепсе. К утру метка сформировалась, но прочитать надпись по-прежнему не получалось – ставшие ярко-красными буквы были из незнакомого алфавита. Эрика Рамлоу перекрестилась, поблагодарила Бога за то, что отвел от ее ребенка самую неприглядную участь, и потащила Брока в дом миссис Бенсон, живущей неподалеку. Почтенная дама являлась профессором лингвистики и к тому же знала около десяти языков. Помочь перевести фразу, которую должен сказать будущий партнер, она никогда не отказывалась.</p><p>Изучив метку, миссис Бенсон задумалась, потом, поискав по ящикам стола, вытащила потрепанный блокнот и стала листать потемневшие страницы.</p><p>– Ага. Вот оно. Знаете, молодой человек, а ведь один из ваших партнеров скорее всего мужчина. По крайней мере, мне сложно представить, чтобы девушка, пусть и русская, так выражалась.</p><p>– Так это русский язык? И что там?</p><p>– Площадная брань. Смысл фразы в том, что ваш партнер очень возмущен тем, что теперь ему придется сразу двух не совсем нормальных психически людей постоянно спасать от неприятностей.</p><p>– Спасибо, миссис Бенсон, – вздохнула мать. – Понимаю, что вам такое произносить неприятно. Посоветуете переводчика, который сможет прочесть это вслух, чтобы Брок понимал, на какие слова обращать внимание?</p><p>– Я и сама могу. Лингвисты, знаете ли, не страдают особым смущением. – Миссис Бенсон прокашлялась и продекламировала: – Vot blyadstvo. Zaebus teper dvuh pizdanutyh iz kazdoy jopy vitaskivat.</p><p>Посмотрев на озадаченного Брока, она постаралась подобрать максимально близкие синонимы и еще раз повторила заковыристое выражение уже по-английски.</p><p>Мать неодобрительно покачала головой, а Брок расхохотался.</p><p>– Это сто пудов парень. Хотя от русских всего можно ожидать.</p>
<hr/><p>Каково же было удивление Брока, когда через три дня метка вновь уснула. Тут даже отец забил тревогу и выискал через знакомых спеца, занимающегося исследованиями природы меток соул-связи.</p><p>Жизнерадостный толстячок, аж целый доктор наук, Брока осмотрел, обмерял, взвесил, взял на анализ кровь, слюну и даже отрезал прядь волос. Расспросил Энцо Рамлоу о семейном древе чуть не до седьмого колена и отправил отца с сыном домой, велев возвращаться за результатами через неделю.</p><p>Полученный ответ ясности не принес. С самим Броком все было абсолютно нормально, в чем доктор настоятельно его заверил и отправил погулять, пока взрослые общаются. Брок, естественно, прирос ухом к двери кабинета и из диалога понял: самое страшное – то, что один из партнеров скончался еще до встречи, можно отмести, иначе метка просто никогда бы не проснулась.</p><p>– А если он родился и через три дня умер? – спросил дрогнувшим голосом отец.</p><p>Брок замер в ожидании ответа.</p><p>– Тогда метка являла бы собой детский лепет, – сказал доктор. – Учитывая ее содержание, этот вариант мы тоже не рассматриваем, поскольку младенец, даже русский, физически не способен говорить.</p><p>– Что же тогда остается?</p><p>– Возможно, этот партнер вашего сына находится в коме. В начале своей практики я тщательно изучал историю одной пары. Юноша в результате аварии впал в кому, когда его партнерше еще не исполнилось десяти. Соответственно, в определенный природой срок ее метка так и осталась спящей. В коме парень провел почти одиннадцать лет, периодически приходя в себя и через пару дней снова отключаясь. Уникальное явление. Так вот пробуждения метки у партнерши полностью совпадали с этими датами.</p><p>– И чем кончилось дело?</p><p>– Девушка решила стать врачом и во время обучения в колледже устроилась волонтером в больницу, где и лежал ее суженый. Подробности я пересказывать не буду, но уже через месяц парень окончательно пришел в себя, в тот момент, когда она читала ему книгу. Вот уже четверть века, как эта пара состоит в счастливом браке. Так что пусть ваш сын подождет. Судьба сама поведет его нужной дорогой.</p><p>Отец приободрился и долго благодарил за обнадеживающую информацию. Брок же еле сдержал злые слезы. Вот уж повезло с соулмейтами – один в коме, второй, в лучшем случае, еще в материнской утробе.</p>
<hr/><p>– Вот этот узор.</p><p>– Одинаковый на обе?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Заебался ловить сочувствующие взгляды?</p><p>– Кто бы знал как.</p><p>– Ну, садись.</p><p>Брок забрался в кресло и протянул мастеру тату-салона правую руку. Устав ждать, когда один его партнер соизволит появиться на свет, а второй наконец-то выйдет из предполагаемой комы, он решил сделать себе подарок на восемнадцатилетие и спрятать вызывающие повышенный интерес спящие метки. В конце концов, пора было уже потерять девственность, а девушки, которые не собирались хранить себя до встречи со своими нареченными, сразу начинали так охать и жалеть «бедняжку» при виде этого непотребства, что даже самый крепкий стояк увядал на корню.</p><p>Едва татуировки зажили, Брок на неделю ушел в загул и перетрахался чуть не со всей группой чирлидерш своего колледжа. В итоге пришлось признать – хоть секс и доставлял физическое удовольствие, но даже с первой красавицей курса никаких фейерверков и неземного кайфа, о которых с придыханием рассказывали парни, уже встретившие свои половинки, он не ощутил. Особенно испортила впечатление проснувшаяся в процессе бурной ебли правая метка, которая коварно вылезла поверх завитков плотного узора татуировки. Брок успешно ретировался, пока очередная пассия не начала засыпать расспросами, и пять дней, как дурак, мотался по всем больницам города с письмом от доктора Фелпса, подтверждающим, что он не херней мается, а ищет своего соулмейта. Восставшего из комы нигде не обнаружилось. После того, как метка опять благополучно впала в спячку, Брок окончательно послал нахуй сопливую романтику и решил жить так, словно являлся одним из тех уникумов, которые меток с рождения не имели.</p>
<hr/><p>К двадцати двум годам Брок окончательно определился с карьерой и готовился отбыть в Вест-Пойнт. Накануне отъезда он решил попробовать сыграть за другую команду. Раз уж, теоретически, один из его странных соулмейтов был мужчиной, хотелось устроить тест-драйв. Как ни странно, на мужиков у Брока не то чтобы не стоял, но жгучего желания ни один из знакомых парней до сих пор не вызывал. Разве что Капитан Америка, светлый образ которого был запечатлен на постере, висевшем в спальне, являлся участником нескольких зажигательных дрочек. Вот будь легендарный суперсолдат жив, именно такого партнера хотелось бы заполучить в свою постель.</p><p>Забурившись с ребятами со своего курса в модный клуб, Брок выискивал кандидатуру для эксперимента. Снова проявившая пару дней назад признаки жизни метка только добавляла азарта. А вдруг его судьба прямиком с больничной койки прибежит на дискотеку. Внезапно остановив выбор на крепком брюнете с серыми глазами, Брок, спустя полчаса незатейливого флирта, оказался со спущенными штанами в одной из небольших комнаток первого этажа, где можно было, за отдельную плату, ненадолго устроить тет-а-тет. Целовался парень весьма прилично, а одежду снимал быстро. Но когда «зови меня Тедди» уже собирался найти своему рту более интересное занятие, с хрустом вылетела задрапированная бархатной шторкой фанера, закрывавшая, как оказалось, окно на улицу.</p><p>Брок, приоткрыв рот, наблюдал, как с подоконника спрыгивает самый устрашающий чувак, которого он только видел в своей жизни. Нет, знал он здоровяков и повыше, и пообъемнее, но от этого – упакованного в черную кожу и кевлар, с ног до головы увешанного оружием, прямо-таки фонило такой опасностью, что хотелось самому закопаться в землю и для верности сразу прикрыться сверху надгробной плитой. С другой стороны, где-то в районе то ли брюха, то ли сердца словно объявились пресловутые бабочки, хотя сейчас уместнее были бы птеродактили.</p><p>– Ебать меня, – выдохнул Брок, когда мужик мотнул патлатой башкой, шумно втянул воздух сквозь маску, явно не спизженную из секс-шопа, и, прорычав: «Это мое!», – прихватил несостоявшегося любовника за горло.</p><p>Тедди позорно заскулил, мужик подумал и легонько сдавил ему сонную артерию. Аккуратно сплавив третьего лишнего через окно, незваный гость внимательно осмотрел Брока, задержал внимание на, к удивлению владельца, так и не опавшем члене и стянул маску.</p><p>Вот тут уже бабочки и птеродактили устроили свальный грех, потому что более привлекательного, по его личному мнению, мужского лица Брок еще не видел. Соперничать с ним мог, опять же, только лик Капитана Америки.</p><p>Широкие скулы и подбородок с небольшой ямочкой, покрытые короткой щетиной, вызывали желание огладить их пальцами. Льдисто-серые глаза прожигали взглядом насквозь. Неожиданно яркие, четко очерченные губы так и напрашивались на поцелуй. Все это, на контрасте с широченными плечами, здоровенными бицепсами, мощными бедрами и не по-мужски узкой талией, заставляло зоопарк внутри верещать: «Возьми нас уже скорее и делай с нами что хочешь!»</p><p>– Как тебя зовут? – сипло выдавил из себя Брок.</p><p>Мужик промолчал, но подошел близко-близко, так, что чувствовался запах кожи и немножко пороха. Провел по нижней губе Брока пальцами и тихо сказал:</p><p>– Так вот ты какой.</p><p>В следующую секунду Брок осознал, что произнесено это было на русском языке, который он за шесть лет изучил почти в совершенстве, готовясь к встрече со своим коматозником, и не удержался от ответа на нем же:</p><p>– Ебаный пиздец!</p><p>Мужик дернул правым плечом. В следующую секунду к губам Брока прикоснулись губы его, теперь он точно это знал, соулмейта. Описываемые однокурсниками фейерверки стыдливо померкли перед тем всепоглощающим ощущением счастья, которое накрыло Брока с головой. В перерывах между жадными, даже болезненными поцелуями он умудрился еще раз спросить, на этот раз по-русски:</p><p>– Как тебя зовут?</p><p>– Солдат, – ответил долгожданный партнер и опустился на колени.</p><p>Когда мягкие губы обхватили член, а крупные ладони задницу, Брок даже не стал задаваться вопросом, почему левая, затянутая в имитирующую металл перчатку, ощущалась так, словно действительно была металлической. Солдат сосал, блаженно прикрыв глаза и тихо урча от удовольствия. Запустив руки в оказавшиеся мягкими волосы, Брок застыл на месте, боясь пошевелиться, и не отводил взгляда, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить черты лица части своей триады. Он кончил, до крови прикусив губу от самого яркого оргазма в своей жизни.</p><p>Солдат проглотил все до капли, бережно вылизал член и, поднявшись, прижал ладонь Брока к своей ширинке, где на ощупь угадывался солидный агрегат. Толкнувшись пару раз бедрами, он вздрогнул всем телом, постоял несколько секунд, приходя в себя, быстро натянул на Брока спущенные джинсы и, поцеловав напоследок, направился к окну.</p><p>– Ты куда? Стой! – не выдержав, зло заорал Брок.</p><p>– Мне пора. Теперь я смогу находить тебя быстрее. Ты мой, – сказав это, Солдат перемахнул через подоконник и исчез в ночи.</p><p>Через два дня метка снова уснула.</p>
<hr/><p>Место в Вест-Пойнте Броку обеспечили прекрасно сданные тесты и квота для детей офицеров. За четыре года обучения Солдат объявлялся трижды, возникая из ниоткуда и также загадочно исчезая. Как он умудрялся проникать незамеченным на территорию академии и подсыпать снотворное соседу Брока по комнате, оставалось неизвестным. Каждая встреча включала в себя быстрые, теперь взаимные, отсосы, а еще он оставлял подарки. Острозаточенные Марк и Кабар хранились на самом дне чемодана, а вот Беретту с украшенной накладками из красного дерева рукоятью пришлось отвезти домой в ближайшую же побывку.</p><p>Во время учебы Брок крутил необременительный роман с молодой вдовой из секретариата кампуса. После Солдата даже смотреть на других мужиков не хотелось. В первое же появление он обнюхал Брока, нахмурился, а потом кивнул.</p><p>– Я тебе разрешаю.</p><p>– Забыл спросить. Уж извини, но завязать узлом я не могу, – огрызнулся Брок.</p><p>– Я не требую, – Солдат опустил голову, скрывая лицо за отросшими еще сильнее волосами, и повернулся к окну.</p><p>– Стой! Прости меня. Останься хоть ненадолго.</p><p>Даже тот торопливый недосекс и получасовые свидания были для Брока слаще самых затейливых потрахушек с Кариной. Жаль только, что на все попытки расспросить Солдата, что творится с меткой, которую тот любил покрывать короткими поцелуями, так же как и просьбы хоть что-то рассказать о себе, натыкались на глухую стену из «Не знаю. В доступе отказано. Не помню. Ты мой!».</p><p>– Твой, конечно, – вздыхал Брок и тянулся к ширинке черных брюк, ужасно жалея, что так и не видел своего соулмейта без одежды.</p>
<hr/><p>Окончив академию и получив, кроме звания второго лейтенанта, еще и гражданскую профессию переводчика, Брок на все лето вернулся домой. Впереди были пять обязательных лет службы и хотелось оттянуться с друзьями детства напоследок. В июле судьба решила, для разнообразия, преподнести Броку подарок. Стоило закрыть двери за уехавшими на празднование Дня Независимости к родне в Нью-Джерси родителями, как правый бицепс привычно обожгло морозом.</p><p>Солдат явился на следующий день и с самого порога, вернее с подоконника, заявил:</p><p>– У нас есть сутки.</p><p>Привычно начавший резвиться под ребрами зоопарк радостно захлопал крыльями.</p><p>Первый раз увидеть Солдата абсолютно голым удалось с трудом. Он ворчал, вцепившись пальцами в куртку, пока Брок сдирал с него штаны. Потом сам снял тяжелые ботинки и попытался улечься на кровать.</p><p>– Да сейчас. Я, блядь, четыре года этого ждал. Раздевайся и шагом марш в ванную.</p><p>Солдат начал сверлить сердитым взглядом. Брок демонстративно сложил руки на груди, зная, как действует вид уже прилично раскачанных мускулов на его партнера. Спустя несколько минут молчаливых переглядок Солдат все-таки снял с себя куртку, ловко справившись с кучей застежек, и потянул через голову водолазку.</p><p>– Чтоб меня! – не удержался Брок.</p><p>Он никогда не расспрашивал о странном протезе и поэтому даже не представлял, что левая рука, как и плечо, и заходящие на лопатку и грудину края крепления были полностью из металла.</p><p>Солдат выпрямился, пластины на руке зашелестели, становясь дыбом и снова укладываясь обратно.</p><p>Брок огладил весь явно дохуя технологичный и овердохуя дорогущий протез от кончиков пальцев до краев крепления. Прижался губами к грубым змеистым шрамам вокруг.</p><p>– Больно?</p><p>– Нет. Иногда, – буркнул Солдат.</p><p>На его правом плече Брок наконец-то увидел свою метку. «Ебаный пиздец» на русском языке было написано его почерком, аккуратными белыми буквами.</p>
<hr/><p>В ванной Солдат чуть не заснул, разнежившись в горячей воде, зато потом не спал до утра. Когда успевший получить парочку оргазмов только во время подготовки Брок ощутил, как в него потихоньку проникает крупная головка, то чуть позорно не пустил слезу от счастья. Похожий на воплощение бога войны, его соулмейт оказался настолько нежным и чутким любовником, что впору было сдохнуть от неотвратимости скорой разлуки.</p><p>Брок кричал в голос, кончая, сжимаясь на его члене, чувствуя, как Солдат заполняет его изнутри и между ягодиц становится мокро. Зацеловав его до онемевших губ, Солдат аккуратно выскользнул, перевернул Брока на живот и бесстыдно вылизал припухший вход. От новой ласки хотелось одновременно сгореть со стыда и кончить еще раз. Чутко ловящий его эмоции соулмейт решил дилемму. Снова уложил Брока на спину, засунул в задницу два пальца, мягко надавив на простату, и взял в рот, умудряясь одновременно сосать и ласкать языком уздечку.</p><p>В результате Брок, видимо, ненадолго отключился. Придя в себя от того, что в губы упирался край стакана с ледяной колой, он благодарно кивнул, напился и с удивлением обнаружил, что Солдат быстро и деловито растягивает себя.</p><p>Брок остановил его и осуществил то, чего ждал столько лет. Зацелованный и обласканный от макушки если не до пят, то до коленей точно, раскрасневшийся, перемазанный в своей сперме Солдат вдруг прошептал:</p><p>– Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Брок, в этот момент с трудом пытающийся не кончить от ощущения туго обхватывающих его член мышц, от неожиданности дернулся и въехал внутрь почти на всю длину. Солдат тихо охнул, скрестил лодыжки на талии Брока и скомандовал:</p><p>– Еще! Сильнее!</p>
<hr/><p>За сутки они успели перетрахаться во всех возможных позах. Солдат все чаще повторял: «Люблю тебя», – а Брок отвечал: «И я тебя», – все яснее осознавая, что так оно и есть. В кои-то веки думать о том, насколько странной жизнью жил его соулмейт, не хотелось. Они занимались любовью, вместе принимали душ, совершали набеги на холодильник. Солдат ел из рук Брока, облизывая его пальцы, и иногда даже смеялся, становясь будто моложе на несколько лет.</p><p>Впервые засыпая вместе, они не размыкали объятий. Солдат долго гладил скрытую татуировкой вторую спящую метку, прикладывался к ней щекой, словно прислушиваясь, и иногда хмурился, закусывая нижнюю губу, а Брок вдруг понял, как много весит его партнер. Слишком много для его габаритов.</p><p>Прощаясь, Солдат долго целовал Брока, прежде чем сказать:</p><p>– Мне пора. Я... найду тебя.</p><p>– Я знаю.</p>
<hr/><p>Брок снова увидел Солдата только через пять лет, почти перед самым окончанием контракта. Их спецотряд был в Пакистане. Отдыхал после тихой и чистой ликвидации одного из местных царьков, не желавшего добровольно сотрудничать с дядей Сэмом. Тихой безлунной ночью в палатку проскользнула как всегда упакованная в черное фигура. Из-за сильной жары Брок и Джек Роллинз, с которым они прикрывали друг другу спину уже третий год, валялись на спальниках в одних штанах и резались в карты. Видимо, слишком близко валялись, судя по вспыхнувшим от ревности серым глазам.</p><p>Джек, ставший Броку самым близким другом и поэтому бывший единственным, кто, кроме смирившихся со странной связью сына родителей, знал о его соулмейте, резво вскочил на ноги.</p><p>– Мне чужого не надо, – заявил он и развернулся к мрачному Солдату спиной, демонстрируя мерно пульсирующую метку полностью сформированной связи.</p><p>Брок, когда первый раз прочел этот сиропный позор, включающий в себя «моего маленького вомбатика», чуть не помер от хохота.</p><p>Солдат сразу успокоился, моментально оказался возле Брока, осмотрел его, остро подмечая появившиеся шрамы, и уткнулся лбом в свою метку.</p><p>– Джек, ты не мог бы...</p><p>– Мне срочно захотелось погулять. И вообще, Теренс мне грозился отыграться, если что – я у него.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Брок, видевший душевую последний раз три дня назад, категорически пресек попытки исполнить шедевральный минет и убедился, что межбедренный секс – вполне себе крутая штука, когда за спиной задыхается от страсти твой соулмейт.</p><p>Уже уходя, Солдат вдруг отрывисто, с трудом, словно преодолевая сопротивление, прошептал:</p><p>– Вашингтон. Трискелион. ЩИТ. Ты должен попасть туда. Найди меня.</p><p>– Найду, – пообещал сам себе Брок, вглядываясь в ночное небо.</p>
<hr/><p>ЩИТ являлся одной из тех секретных организаций, о которых вроде бы знают все, но в то же время неизвестно ничего. Отец вновь поднял старые связи, да и послужной список Брока вызвал бурю восторга в отделе кадров, и уже через полгода заместителем командира отряда Дельта Страйк был назначен капитан Рамлоу. Хотя в ЩИТе по факту никто не имел военных званий, по привычке все пользовались теми, с которыми пришли на службу. Даже директор Фьюри охотно именовал себя полковником.</p><p>Брок довольно быстро скорешился с официально приписанным к Дельте зубоскалом Клинтом Бартоном, строившим из себя деревенского увальня, но на самом деле являвшимся очень хитровыебанным засранцем. На одной из миссий Брок узнал, что этот рубаха-парень может даже мухе попасть точно в жопу. Ночью. В дождь. При сильном ветре. Из лука! Именно Бартон, вечно имевший какие-то особо секретные задания, выдаваемые лично Фьюри, поспособствовал тому, что очень скоро Брок перетянул в ЩИТ Роллинза и еще пяток проверенных совместной службой ребят.</p><p>Через пару лет уже Бартон приволок в отряд красотку, оказавшуюся русской. Несмотря на невысокий рост и достаточно хрупкое телосложение, Романова могла спокойно сломать шею здоровенному мужику. Бедрами. Стреляла рыжая тоже виртуозно и, также, как ее дружок, часто исчезала на несколько дней, но неизменно возвращалась, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. С ней Брок подружился на почве «а поговорить», особенно на родном для Наташи языке.</p><p>Карьера шла в гору, Брок регулярно помогал делать мир чище и спокойнее, повидал немало странной херни и неизвестных артефактов. Омрачало существование только то, что Солдата он так ни разу и не встречал и уже еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не начать наводить справки у всезнающего Бартона.</p><p>Перед самым наступлением две тысячи одиннадцатого года, в одной особо кровавой заварушке, отряд Альфа Страйк потерял половину состава. Остальным тоже досталось крепко, и Дельта был единственным вернувшимся потрепанным, но в полном комплекте. Вскоре после этого хитро улыбающийся Бартон приволок Броку несколько приказов о переводе, подписанных Фьюри.</p><p>Брок стал командиром Альфы, Роллинз его замом, все проверенные ребята также оказались в составе.</p>
<hr/><p>Не успели отшуметь праздники, как Брока вызвал прямо в свой кабинет сам Александр Пирс. Поздравив с повышением и наговорив обычной для начальства пафосной чуши, он вдруг остановился на полуслове, помолчал и показал свою настоящую натуру. Опасного зверя. Такой страх Брок испытывал только много лет назад, первый раз увидев Солдата. Но если тогда страх быстро сменился восхищением, то сейчас только усилился гадливостью. Брок все отчетливее понимал, что его, а заодно и всю Альфу, тянут в очень ароматное дерьмо.</p><p>С одной стороны, подкопаться было не к чему – Пирс такая же крутая шишка, как Фьюри, и даже гораздо круче. Есть же у Бартона и Романовой особые миссии, вот и у них будут. Даже не миссии, так, отдельные дополнительные задания на основных операциях.</p><p>С другой – ввязываться в подковерные игры начальства всегда было себе дороже. Брок уже хотел отказаться от чести поучаствовать в тренировке на секретном полигоне с каким-то суперсекретным агентом, как правую руку привычно кольнуло холодом. Согласие вырвалось само собой.</p><p>Удержаться от того, чтобы обнять Солдата, помогла только закаленная годами выдержка. Да и он сам изображал отмороженного. Почти падая с ног от усталости, едва не выползая с полигона, Брок понял, что влюбился еще сильнее.</p><p>Он, конечно, всегда подозревал, что Солдат в боевых условиях – это что-то невероятное, но чтоб настолько! Его возможности превосходили человеческие раз в пять, если не больше.</p><p>Пирс о чем-то поговорил с Солдатом, кивнул и сообщил Броку, что крайне доволен результатами. Альфа Страйк, помимо основной работы, теперь изредка будет брать халтурку в качестве группы огневой поддержки агента.</p><p>Брок со своими парнями прямо на месте подписали кучу каких-то документов о неразглашении, а также получили дополнительные банковские карты, на которых уже лежали приличные суммы.</p><p>– Мистер Пирс, как нам к нему обращаться? – спросил Брок, кивая на стоящего в отдалении Солдата.</p><p>– В смысле?</p><p>– Ну, как его зовут? Не «Эй, ты» же.</p><p>– После такого от вашего отряда вряд ли что-то останется, – усмехнулся Пирс. – Разве вы еще не поняли, как обращаться? Агент.</p><p>– Агент, а дальше? – скосил под дурачка начавший подозревать нехорошее Брок.</p><p>– Его зовут Агент. И не заставляйте меня так быстро жалеть о моем решении. Когда я огорчаюсь, вокруг обычно происходит неожиданно много похорон. У вас ведь большая и дружная семья? И не только у вас.</p><p>Брок похолодел.</p>
<hr/><p>Несмотря ни на что, почти целый год Брок был счастлив. Метка засыпала всего пару раз, и то не больше чем на месяц. Особые миссии, заключавшиеся либо в чистом устранении не угодивших чем-то Пирсу политиков и военных, либо в показательных кровавых банях, происходивших, впрочем, на сомнительных военных объектах, в основном за пределами Америки, выпадали нечасто.</p><p>Альфа Страйк продолжал выполнять свою работу, а то, что Фьюри был не в курсе относительно дополнительного члена отряда, присоединявшегося, естественно, уже по пути на миссию – так начальству виднее.</p><p>Хотя бы раз в неделю Солдат появлялся у Брока дома. Решение заблаговременно отказаться от служебной квартиры, пусть и в ущерб кошельку, оказалось очень правильным. На любые следящие устройства у Солдата был особый нюх. Что уж он там с ними делал – неизвестно, но раз Броку еще не задавали неудобных вопросов, делал все правильно.</p><p>С каждым визитом Солдат все сильнее менялся. Начал шутить, чаще улыбаться, в речи, как ни странно, стал проявляться отчетливый бруклинский акцент. Солдат с удовольствием пробовал самые разнообразные блюда, и курьеры из ближайших ресторанов уже знали адрес Брока наизусть.</p><p>В сексе Солдат был абсолютно бесстыдным и жадным, отрываясь от Брока, только когда тот уже мяу не мог сказать. Совершенно нормальным было завершить попытку приготовить завтрак, кончая прямо на кухонном столе, или загубить отчет, потому что Солдат с совершенно непроницаемым лицом молча стягивал с Брока штаны и брал его член в рот или становился в коленно-локтевую. Удержаться от соблазна при виде его голой задницы было абсолютно невозможно</p><p>Они спокойно говорили обо всем, кроме службы. Тут Солдат неуловимо менялся и отвечал знакомыми рублеными фразами:</p><p>– Не помню. Не знаю. В доступе отказано.</p><p>Очень осторожно, буквально по крупицам, маскируя интерес под совершенно другие направления, Брок смог собрать информацию у таких же двойных агентов, как он. Оказалось, в ЩИТе их было достаточное количество. В итоге сложилась следующая картина. Агент работал на Пирса не менее десяти лет. Родом из России. Принял добровольное участие в каком-то эксперименте, в результате которого стал суперсолдатом, сравнимым по силе с покойным Капитаном Америкой. Постоянно проживал на такой секретной базе, что ее местоположение не знал никто, кроме самого Пирса.</p><p>Брок уже начал составлять на пару с Джеком хитрый план по единовременной массовой эвакуации родных и близких из страны (согласие Солдата уехать с ним в любой момент уже было получено), когда внезапно нашли Капитана Америку. Живого.</p><p>Накануне известия о срочном сопровождении Пирса в Нью-Йорк у Брока проснулась вторая метка.</p>
<hr/><p>В дождливый ноябрьский день, в день, когда Броку исполнилось тридцать шесть лет, в центре города народ завороженно глазел на внушительную тусовку «людей в черном». Посередине плотного кольца агентов растерянно оглядывался по сторонам молодой парень со старомодной прической. В голубых глазах плескалось недоверие, а светлые брови были страдальчески заломлены. Брок смотрел на ожившую легенду, чувствовал, как приятно греет метка на левом бицепсе, и думал – неужели это он? Начавшийся брачный период у прикормленных уже птеродактилей и бабочек явно подсказывал верный ответ.</p><p>Пирс собрал информацию, но решил лично с Роджерсом не встречаться, полностью поручив его заботам Фьюри. Получив приказ о назначении Альфа Страйк основной группой поддержки Капитана, когда тот приступит к полевой работе, Брок был готов станцевать джигу. Вот только уснувшая снова метка Солдата испортила все настроение.</p><p>Брок почти неотрывно находился рядом с Роджерсом и все время ждал, когда же прозвучат те самые слова. Успокаивало то, что не все соулмейты говорят заветную фразу при первой встрече, в этом он убедился на собственном опыте. Учитывая обстоятельства, Солдат свою точно должен был произнести именно при окончательном закреплении триады.</p><p>Брок с трудом уговорил Роджерса провести Рождественские праздники в доме своей семьи. Тот долго отнекивался, но потом искренне поблагодарил.</p><p>– Зови меня по имени, пожалуйста, – попросил он.</p><p>– И ты меня тоже. Когда ты своим капитанским тоном говоришь «Рамлоу», мне хочется вытянуться по стойке смирно.</p><p>Стив абсолютно очаровал мать Брока и с удовольствием поддерживал военные воспоминания отца. Эрика даже тихонько шепнула сыну:</p><p>– Бамбино, мне кажется, это он.</p><p>– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Брок. – Мне не может так повезти.</p><p>Вообще Стив совершенно не соответствовал ожиданиям многих, чему лично Брок был охуенно рад. Описываемый в многочисленных хрониках картинно глуповатый, но отважный солдафон не имел ничего общего с реальным Роджерсом. Умный, в меру язвительный, Стив мог любого отбрить так, что незадачливый пострадавший еще полчаса решал, это его похвалили или опустили ниже плинтуса. Любил «включать» пугающегося микроволновки неандертальца, хотя на самом деле с жадностью глотал массу информации о современной технике и вооружении. Не вылезал с ринга, изучая все новые стили боя, деликатно щадя своих противников. Стив идеально контролировал свое тело, хотя мог ради смеха оторвать от двери ручку и, очаровательно краснея, прилаживать ее обратно, роняя то ручку, то детали крепления.</p><p>– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил как-то Брок после очередного спектакля.</p><p>– Скучаю по сцене, – серьезно ответил Стив, а потом хитро подмигнул: – Не стоит открывать противникам сразу все козыри.</p><p>– Разве вокруг противники?</p><p>– Считай, что у меня... этот ваш... ПТСР.</p><p>– А ты, оказывается, тот еще троллина.</p><p>– Ты узнал мою тайну. Теперь я должен тебя убить, – грозно сообщил Стив и перемахнул через канаты ринга.</p>
<hr/><p>Спустя три месяца Брок прочно обосновался у Стива во френдзоне, как модно сейчас было говорить, и решительно не понимал, как из нее выбираться. Хоть взять и ухватить за круглую жопу на очередном совместном походе в облюбованный Альфа Страйк небольшой бар. Буквально пару недель назад Стив все-таки принял очередное приглашение присоединиться к компании. Особо никто не верил, что Капитан пойдет тусоваться с простыми смертными, но когда официантки принесли по первой порции пива и креветок, он неожиданно появился около стола.</p><p>Очередной сбор, на котором Брок готовился совершить отчаянный маневр, чтобы получить либо подтверждение своих подозрений, либо в морду, сорвался, потому что отряд выдернули в Вашингтон. Хотя проснувшаяся правая метка явно намекала, что причина вызова будет находиться в совершенно другой географической локации.</p><p>Отслеживание и планомерное уничтожение всего крупнейшего наркокартеля в Мексике – хер его знает, что они не поделили с Пирсом, но в целом дело было правое и приносило даже некое моральное удовлетворение – затянулось надолго. Поскольку в отряде были только свои, Брок и Солдат, совершенно не скрываясь, спали вместе. Неудачно выползший ночью в общую на два номера полностью выкупленного мотеля кухню Джек сначала сонно хлопал глазами, пытаясь разобраться в сложной конструкции, а потом резко развернулся спиной, заявив:</p><p>– Я ничего не видел. Я вообще сплю.</p><p>Солдат фыркнул Броку в ухо и сообщил:</p><p>– Правильно там написано – маленький вомбатик. К опасности сразу жопой разворачивается.</p><p>Оказалось, что Брок умеет одновременно ржать и кончать.</p><p>Неожиданно стали приходить сообщения от Стива. Он интересовался, надолго ли услали его любимую группу поддержки, и делился свежими сплетнями.</p><p>Солдат заметил, как улыбается Брок, читая очередную смску, и тут же сунул нос в телефон.</p><p>– Кто тебе пишет?</p><p>– Ревнуешь, что ли?</p><p>– Ты мой!</p><p>– Спокойно. Скорее всего, это наш общий партнер.</p><p>– Твой партнер, – зло выплюнул Солдат. – Я не слепой.</p><p>– Только не пизди мне, что в России нет триад.</p><p>– У меня нет второй метки.</p><p>– А если она была здесь? – Брок крепко прижал к себе Солдата и погладил металлическую руку.</p><p>– Нет. Не было. Не помню. В доступе отказано.</p><p>– И снова здравствуйте. Знаешь что? Раздевайся.</p><p>Эту просьбу Солдат выполнял быстрее всего.</p><p>– Если это он, то скоро мы сможем уехать все вместе, – сообщил Брок, целуя широкие брови Солдата, отчего тот довольно жмурился.</p><p>– Сможет прикрыть нас от Пирса? Такой крутой чувак?</p><p>– А то! Целый Капитан Америка.</p>
<hr/><p>Не успел Брок вернуться в Нью-Йорк, как с неба посыпались пришельцы. Он даже был эгоистично рад, что Солдат сейчас где-то на особо охраняемой базе. Долго сопоставляя данные, Брок вывел теорию, что там, возможно, стоит какое-то пиздецки заковыристое оборудование, которое глушит сигнал настолько, что все находящиеся внутри периметра идентифицируются как мертвые.</p><p>Несколько лет назад супруги парней из Дельты встречали их с миссии чуть не в истерике. Оказалось – все два дня, пока они охраняли какой-то странный кристалл в джунглях Амазонки, а потом транспортировали его в хранилище ЩИТа, их дружно оплакивали. Метки у всех уснули.</p><p>Поговорить со Стивом серьезно, ну или ухватить за жопу, Брок не успел. После окончания заварушки пришлось везти сраный скипетр в Вашингтон. Каково же было его удивление, когда спустя пару недель он столкнулся со Стивом в лифте Трискелиона.</p><p>– Что ты тут делаешь? Пресса пишет, что Капитан Америка отправился в путешествие по стране.</p><p>– Так я и путешествую, – хмыкнул Стив и развернулся к Броку жопой.</p><p>Восхитительной, круглой жопой, упакованной в новую униформу, которую явно создавал фетишист.</p><p>– Я знаю, куда ты смотришь, – раздалось мгновение спустя.</p><p>Левый бицепс опалило огнем. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом заполошно забилось. Зоопарк внутри пошел в дикий пляс. Словно со стороны, Брок услышал свой ответ:</p><p>– Твою жопу следует использовать как оружие массового поражения.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, неосознанно потянулся к правому плечу и медленно повернулся.</p><p>– Ты...</p><p>– Я... – Брок с трудом остался на месте и одними губами произнес: – Камера. Прослушка.</p><p>– Ты явно нарываешься на хорошую драку. Пойдем-ка в зал. Давно я не вытирал тобой пол.</p>
<hr/><p>Как они целовались, запершись в тесной каморке со швабрами, порошками и прочими чистящими приблудами, словно подростки в школе! Вылизывали нежную изнанку губ, кусались, сплетались языками, прерывались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и продолжали дальше.</p><p>– Знал бы ты, сколько я тебя ждал, – выдохнул Брок, уткнувшись Стиву в шею.</p><p>– Честно, я боялся и не хотел никого, когда метка вдруг проснулась.</p><p>– А теперь?</p><p>– Теперь я очень, очень рад, – Стив еще раз легко прикоснулся к губам. – Когда мы отсюда выйдем, все сразу поймут, чем мы занимались. Буквально на лицах будет написано.</p><p>– Я знаю все слепые зоны до парковки. А вот с кем целовался Капитан Америка, будет главной интригой месяца.</p><p>– Не собираюсь так долго скрывать наши отношения. Не слышал ни о каких новых законах, запрещающих соулмейтам работать вместе.</p><p>– Лучше не торопиться. Я тебе все объясню.</p><p>Брок еле дождался вечера и сбежал со службы одним из первых. К приезду Стива он уже чуть не с ума сходил, поэтому разговор пришлось отложить.</p><p>Как оказалось, слухи о девственности Капитана Америки были сильно преувеличены. Если науку целоваться так, что мозг отказывался работать, еще можно было списать на практику с кордебалетом, то умение растягивать, прицельно попадая по простате, и при этом еще умудряться крышесносно отсасывать можно было приобрести только в другой компании. Брок ловил смутно знакомые ощущения, но соображалка пока напрочь отказывалась сотрудничать.</p><p>Только кончив несколько раз сначала от пальцев и языка, а потом на идеальном члене, которым, несмотря на внушительные размеры, Стив пользовался виртуозно, Брок наконец добрался до вожделенной жопы.</p><p>Потратив чуть не час на воздаяние должных почестей этому предмету искусства, обцеловав и облизав ее вдоль и поперек, он, дурея от того, как Стив полностью отдавал ему себя, аккуратно толкнулся внутрь жаркой глубины. Зря он старался входить осторожно, по миллиметру. Фыркнув, как норовистый жеребец, Стив приподнялся на вытянутых руках и сам насадился до конца, тихо охнув. Это опять напомнило Броку о чем-то, но мысль улетела, не задерживаясь, тем более что народившиеся от смешанных браков в зоопарке бабодактили и птеробочки окончательно ебанулись.</p><p>Он вбивался в тесную задницу словно безумный, стараясь толкнуться как можно глубже. Стив гортанно стонал и активно подмахивал. Потом не выдержал, соскользнул с члена, уложил Брока на спину и, оседлав его, начал чертово родео.</p><p>Кончая вслед за Стивом, излившимся на его живот с криком: «Люблю тебя!», – Брок наконец-то заметил полупрозрачную вязь второй метки и выдохнул:</p><p>– И я тебя.</p>
<hr/><p>– Расскажешь? – Брок огладил еле заметные буквы, поцеловал их и поставил перед Стивом тарелку с горой сэндвичей.</p><p>– Конечно, – грустно улыбнулся Стив. – Мы ведь теперь одно целое. Странно только, что наши метки... Не знаю, как сейчас, в моем детстве говорили «не слились», хотя это не отражает суть.</p><p>– Я понял. При полностью установившейся связи метка становится словно пульсирующей. Считается, что она бьется в такт сердцу твоего соулмейта</p><p>– Тогда почему?</p><p>– Мы с тобой часть триады, – выдал Брок, решив не устраивать пляски с бубном.</p><p>– В смысле?</p><p>– Смотри. Она сейчас спит и забита татушкой, но с твоим суперзрением ты должен разглядеть, – Брок подставил правый бицепс под свет лампы.</p><p>Стив долго старался рассмотреть буквы сквозь плетение рисунка, потом озадаченно нахмурился.</p><p>– Это русский?</p><p>– Да. Я даже знаю, что тут написано, но пока не скажу.</p><p>– Как знаешь?</p><p>– Это долгая история.</p><p>– Я готов слушать. Но, Брок, моя метка такая, потому что Баки умер.</p><p>– Баки? То есть Баки Барнс, твой снайпер?</p><p>– Мой снайпер, мой лучший друг, часть моей души. Я и не ожидал, что когда-нибудь смогу снова полюбить.</p><p>На Брока вдруг навалилось разом все, что он подмечал мимоходом. Закурив, он спросил:</p><p>– Глупый вопрос, но у тебя с собой случайно нет фото Баки? Настоящего, а не отретушированного. Извини, но на старых плакатах вы как размалеванные девчонки.</p><p>– Случайно есть.</p><p>Стив дотянулся до джинсов, которые остались валяться именно в кухне, откуда началась долгая дорога в спальню, достал из кармана потертый компас, открыл и положил его на стол. В крышку была вставлена фотография. Брок докурил сигарету в одну затяжку, неверяще потряс головой и спросил:</p><p>– А твоя метка уснула полностью?</p><p>– Нет, – болезненно поморщился Стив. – Просыпалась несколько раз, я сначала чуть с ума не сошел. Но показываться специалистам я не буду. Наверное, очередные выверты сыворотки. Чудес не бывает. Баки сорвался в пропасть на моих глазах.</p><p>Брок еще раз вгляделся в знакомые черты лица, со временем приобретшие разве что больше мужественности и жесткости, и медленно сказал:</p><p>– Ебаный пиздец. Стив, пообещай мне одно. Поклянись, что выполнишь мою просьбу.</p><p>– Ты мой соулмейт, конечно, я сделаю все, что попросишь.</p><p>– Дай слово, что ты не побежишь никуда вотпрямщас, а сначала вызовешь всех своих дружбанов Мстителей, и мы вместе разработаем толковый план. Иначе пострадает моя семья и семьи моих ребят из отряда.</p><p>Стив хищно подобрался:</p><p>– Что происходит?</p><p>Брок открыл запароленную на семь замков папку на телефоне, пролистнул галерею и повернул экран к Стиву.</p><p>– БАКИ!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Эпилог.</strong>
</p><p>Гидру из ЩИТа вычистили быстро и без особого шума. Ну почти. Когда Брок и Стив, ведомые арестованным Пирсом, увидели стоящую в подвале пресловутой секретной базы криокамеру, а вернее ее содержимое, у них упала планка. Хоронили Пирса и всех обслуживавших Солдата ублюдков в закрытых гробах.</p><p>Приведенный в чувство Баки Брока опознал сразу, а вот на Стива дичился пару недель, не забывая напоминать: «Это мое!», – загораживая Брока как бешеная наседка.</p><p>Стив переживал, но держался стойко, почти светясь от счастья, как и его вторая метка, сообщавшая: «Не вздумай называть меня Джеймс».</p><p>– И что было написано здесь? – спросил Брок в один из вечеров, постучав по металлическому плечу Баки.</p><p>Тот внезапно ответил:</p><p>– Я дожал бы их сам.</p><p>Стив замер, а Баки неуверенно взял его за руку и тихо спросил:</p><p>– Мое?</p><p>– Господи, твое, конечно, твое, – Стив стиснул Баки в объятиях, а потом притянул к ним и Брока. – Я весь ваш, полностью и навсегда.</p><p>С этого дня Баки начал потихоньку вспоминать прошлое, а вот в общую постель потащил всех очень быстро. Стив пробовал возражать:</p><p>– Ты еще не осознаешь себя, давай подождем немного.</p><p>Баки насупился и выдал на русском, который Стив успешно учил:</p><p>– Сейчас пиздюлей дам.</p><p>– Бак!</p><p>Брок заржал. Баки закатил глаза, потом бухнулся на колени и содрал со Стива штаны. Возражения быстро прекратились.</p><p>Дорвавшийся до обоих своих соулмейтов, Баки стал еще бесстыднее, чем раньше. Пугавший непосвященных суровым еблетом, дома он прекращался в кота-потаскуна и требовал внимания, любви и ласки, которые немедленно получал в неограниченном объеме.</p><p>Брок, первый раз оказавшийся между двух своих соулмейтов, чуть не потерял сознание. Протяжно стонущий под ним Стив, принимающий на полную и прижимающий к своей груди, плавно входящий сзади Баки оказались мощнее цунами и землетрясения вместе взятых.</p><p>Через полгода Баки впервые вышел на миссию в составе Мстителей как Зимний Солдат. Брок смотрел на знакомую до последней пуговицы униформу, которую Баки категорически отказался менять, и улыбался.</p><p>– О чем думаешь? – толкнул плечом сидевший рядом в джете Стив.</p><p>– Да вот думаю, если бы у меня при первой встрече с нашей радостью от страха все упало, вот бы позор был.</p><p>– Делов-то поднять. Одно движение языка. Максимум два, – откликнулся до этого притворявшийся спящим Баки.</p><p>Миссия проходила стандартно, пока Капитану Америке не приспичило немедленно спасти хер знает как оказавшегося в эпицентре боевых действий истошно вопящего рыжего котенка.</p><p>– Куда?! Стоять! – крикнул Брок и рванул за Стивом.</p><p>Бегущий следом Баки заорал по-русски:</p><p>– Вот блядство! Заебусь теперь двух пизданутых из каждой жопы вытаскивать!</p><p>В этот самый момент Брок почувствовал, что наконец-то все в его жизни стало абсолютно правильно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>